With a Bang
by kikudog6
Summary: It started off with a simple bank robbery. AU Percy and his gang find themselves in a full blown war against their rivals. Drugs, gang wars, murder. This isn'r your average Percy Jackson fic
1. The Bad Guys

**So as the summary says (well I think it does, I haven't written it just yet...) this is an AU Percy Jackson fic where they're all badass and whatnot but more realistic. Kinda. I mean they're parents didn't have sex with gods or anything. **

** So yeah. Enjoy the mayhem! **

** .**

The Bad Guys

Sultry air weighs on the muggy pick-up truck. It smothers the three occupants, stealing the strewn particles of oxygen with each passing breath.

One glances at his watch, internally counting the dragging seconds. At last, the digital numbers reshape into 4 o'clock.

Within minutes the trio mechanically execute their tasks, adrenaline only beginning to run as she fires the first shot.

…

In case you didn't know, we're the bad guys.

…

Blood unfurls into a scarlet puddle on the linoleum floor, oozing in chilling rivulets. The struggling security guard glances at her piercing eyes, before falling in a heap as another bullet bores into his skull.

Screams erupt in the bank, though it sounds more like twisted laughter in his ears. However, his voice quickly silences the pandemonium, "Everybody get to the fucking ground, unless you want a bullet in your head." His tone is steely and the customers instantly crouch.

A trembling clerk fumbles under his drawer, scrabbling for the emergency button. Without hesitation the crack of a gun hurls him to the ground.

…

Terror shreds through the air, though we're pretty used to it. It comes with the business.

…

"Give me everything you've got." The third orders to a teller at the front.

She nods weakly, picking herself from the floor, and leading him to the vault. With shaking hands she enters the pass code, yelping as he presses the gun to her temple. "Hurry it up." He growls, knowing they're running short on time.

Finally she taps in the code and he hastily fills stack after stack of money into the grimy duffel bag, acutely aware of the sirens in the background.

"Dammit, hurry the fuck up!" He hears his partner's stony voice from the main entrance of the bank.

Shoving one last wad of money into the duffle bag, he hauls it towards the back emergency exit, with shots echoing from the lobby.

…

I'm Percy Jackson.

…

His shoes slap against the floor, and he counts each step until another pair join him, the gunshots sounding closer.

He glances and sees Leo closely following, a pistol clenched in his fist and eyes staring straight ahead. A mass of screams thunder in the building with gunshots serving as lethal cracks of lightning.

Soon another pair of shoes join the duo, a volley of shots trailing in her path. He sprints in a zig-zag, keeping his eyes trained on the door as bullets hurtle by him.

A low grunt sounds from behind him, and he glances to see her clutching her side, scarlet staining her fingers. She stares back at him, her eyes screaming bloody murder.

…

She's Annabeth Chase.

…

He quickly picks up his speed, and slams his body against the door. His shoulder rattles painfully in it's socket, though he still manages to barrels through the exit with the other two shadowing behind.

An alarm screeches in the building as the emergency door opens, adding to the chaotic symphony that ensued. The three make a hard turn, and come into view of the beat-up Jeep Cherokee. Leo clambers into the front seat, starting the car up with the keys he had left in the ignition; which in hindsight was a careless move, but nonetheless paid off.

As the engine roars in anticipation, Percy and Annabeth hop into the back of the truck with a loud thump. Without hesitation, Leo flattens the acceleration pedal, and careens through the city streets. Passing cars honk angrily as he weaves through traffic while tires squeal in protest.

Red and blue lights dance against the rusting metal of the car, and Leo curses colorfully as he sees a team of cops behind. Up ahead he spots a lurking officer ready to throw a line of spike strips in the road. The truck swerves to the left, nearly avoiding the barbs, however one of the back wheels pass over the belt of spikes and it deflates with a pop. All three occupants lurch with the force, causing Annabeth to wince at the sudden movement, but nevertheless the car continues it's chase.

However the police cruisers stop with a screech at the strip.

…

Because even the bad guys get lucky sometimes.

…

And then they were gone.

**Kay so are there any takers for this story? Did you guys like it, hate it, eat it? I don't know, let me in a review though!**

** *****IMPORTANT STUFF***

** Okay so this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic and I read the books and all, but I'm a noob with the fandom life. So I need to know what pairings people like and if any of the characters should even be in relationships in this story. Right now I think I should keep the Percabeth (look I'm already learning!) but what about everyone else?**

** OH! Also tell me if I'm making the characters too OOC. They'll definitely be a lot more... intense, but I don't want them to totally lose their personality. **

** Alright, that's it! Promise!**


	2. The Price to Pay

The Price to Pay

_ "One more!" A six year old Percy Jackson pleads._

_ Sally Jackson closes the bedtime story and lays it on the growing pile by her son's bed, "Nope, you have you first day of big boy school tomorrow, remember?" _

_ "Yeah, but can't you just read one more story Mommy?" _

_ "Percy-"_

_ "Please! Please, please, please, please." He stresses the last please, hoping the magic word will do the trick."_

_ Sally sighs, and reaches down for one last book. "Okay, one more."_

_ Although just as her fingers brush against the book cover, a thunderous roar booms through the house. "Sally!" Gabe Ugliano bellows._

_ Sally freezes for a moment before her lungs unfurl in a frustrated sigh. She quickly pecks a kiss on Percy's forehead "Baby, I'll read you an extra story tomorrow night okay?"_

_ "No! You said you'd read one tonight." he whines._

_ "I know Sweetie. I-"_

_ "Why'd you marry Smelly anyways?" he suddenly blurts._

_ Yet another sigh echoes in the room, "I had to." she replies softly. _

_ … _

Toxic puffs of smoke spit from the Jeep, coming out with the strangled rumble of the engine. The fumes waft lazily in the wake of the truck, leaving a faint trail of the noxious gas.

Leo looks back from the front for a moment to survey any injuries. He's able to catch a glimpse of crimson cloaked under Annabeth's navy blue shirt. "You alright?" The roar of the car nearly drowns out the edge in his voice as he reverts his gaze back to the road.

She sighs heavily, and replies, "I'm fine. Just a scratch." With that she closes her eyes, giving into the exhaustion. But before sleep can even reach her thoughts, something brushes against her arm.

"Lemme take a look." Percy scoots towards her, sweat beading at his forehead.

"I said I'm fine." she replies stubbornly.

"Annabeth," he pleads softly,

She studies him for a moment until she realizes he's not giving up. "Okay okay."

Percy's lips upturn slightly in relief and he gingerly lifts her shirt no more than 3 or 4 inches, exposing the crimson soaked patch of skin. Luckily Annabeth was right, and though it's not 'just a scratch,' it seems to be a flesh wound. He grabs a wad of stained rags from the pile of junk in the trunk, and applies pressure to stop the bleeding.

She grounds out a long hiss and cringes in pain.

"Sorry." He murmurs, and keeps the rags there for a few minutes, until the blood slows to a light trickle, before finally stopping. He pulls out a roll of gauze from the pile where the rags had previously resided and carefully wraps the wound.

He sighs and glances to see she had already succumbed to exhaustion. With adrenaline long gone, he scoots away a bit and leans against his own seat, asleep in seconds.

…

Breaking the law is a tiring job after all.

…

Hours pass, and Leo finally pulls up to a ramshackle motel. He squints through the murkiness of nightfall as he gives his surroundings one last scan, before calling for the others to wake up.

Percy attempts to help Annabeth out of the truck, but she swats his efforts away.

'She okay?' Leo mouths, as she awkwardly gets out. Percy simply nods, a smirk tugging on his lips as he watches her lack of grace.

"Can we go now?" she huffs, ignoring the burning on her side.

The two guys roll their eyes and stroll into the motel, navigating through the grimy halls, until they reach room 312. Percy taps a series of knocks into the door, and in seconds the door swings open revealing none other than Jason Grace.

He silently lets them in, where Hazel, Piper, Nico and Frank also wait expectantly. As the door closes Jason finally says, "So I guess you guys got the money?" he eyes the bag, with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, not sure how much yet though." Percy replies.

"And you guys wore the masks? No one saw you?" Frank confirms.

"Yeah, but we still can't stay here for long."

"No shit." Nico mutters from the corner of the bed as Annabeth sits with a heavy sigh beside him.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks softly, gazing at the bloodied shirt.

"Nothing, just got clipped." She murmurs.

"Did you wrap it up?"

"Yeah, but we're running low on supplies in the truck." Percy replies.

"Well can't we use the huge stack of cash we got here to buy stuff?" Leo suggests.

"Dude keep it down." Frank shushes him, "And did you forget about the whole reason we got all this in the first place?"

"Oh. Right." Leo answers softly, "So you think that's enough?"

"It sure as hell better be." Percy grumbles, clearly angry at himself for letting Annabeth get hurt in their heist.

A tense silence blankets the room with a cover that grows thicker with each passing second.

At last Hazel whispers, "Did you guys... kill anyone?" her voice sounds like a crash of thunder against the mute background.

Percy glances at Annabeth who is intently gazing at her sneakers. A sigh snakes past his lips, "We had to."

** Welp, I guess if you guys stuck with me this far (a whole two chapters!) you're mildly interested in this story. Woohoo! But I still need some feedback on what pairings you guys want cuz I'm kind of clueless here.**

**Oh, also to the person who reviewed last time AU means alternate universe so it's not the same storyline as in the original story/movie/show/etc**

** Alright. Peace out! **


End file.
